In today's technology age, information and information sources are plentiful. On the World Wide Web, for example, individuals are capable of obtaining information from all over the world. Database and web servers may provide users with information about fixing a car, buying products or services, and the like.
Host servers are typically capable of storing a wide variety of information. In many instances, these servers maintain knowledge repositories to store various forms of knowledge. These knowledge repositories include one or more knowledge bases that each contain a specific type of knowledge. For example, the knowledge repository may include one knowledge base for storing automotive product information and another knowledge base for storing customer shipping information. The host servers frequently need to update and maintain the knowledge contained within these knowledge bases over time.
In addition, the host servers often interact with other external systems running business applications. These external systems are often coupled to the host servers using network connections, such as Internet, Ethernet, or wireless connections. For example, a service technician may use an external system, such as a personal data assistant (PDA) system, that is coupled to a host server using a wireless network connection. In another example, a call-center agent may use a call-center application running on an external system that is coupled to the host server using an Internet connection.
External systems that interact with host servers often include local knowledge bases. When these external systems operate and interact with the host servers, they frequently need to update the information contained within these local knowledge bases.